spellstormfandomcom-20200214-history
Duel for Lythia part 2 transcript
Shattered Lab Grim: Is this as fast as you can run, Mage? Mage: It is when we're escaping a tower full of the late Meramancer's enraged creatures. G: Stormsblood! M: Eron and Ava are captured, but they know how to take care of themselves. They will fight until we can rescue them. G: When I get my hands on this King Donnell... M: You don't have hands. G: I'll manifest as Virbane just for the pleasure of choking him myself. M: Calm down, Grim! Donnell Mickero is an evil genius and I'm sure he has some new golems waiting for us. M: I need you level headed. Or paged. Or whatever. G: I hate it when you're right. Abandoned Shop G: Right. First thing is to get out of the Meramancer's Tower. G: Then we head for the Forge and His Majesty, Donnell of Lythia. Rescue Eron and Ava. Kill Donnell. M: I think it's the best plan. G: Of course it is. I came up with it. M: Did you see where Donnell's golem went? PG? After he delivered the ransom message for Eron and Ava? G: I would guess he went back to his master. M: I wonder why he didn't attack with the other golems. Into the World M: Someday, we'll find somewhere quiet, Grim. Take that beach vacation, I promise. G: If I wanted somewhere quiet, I would have stayed on Ridley's shelf. Fight, Mage! Get us out of here! M: The door! Thank the Nameless. G: Lock it behind us. Don't want the Meramancer's creatures to get out and terrorize honest Lythians. M: Are there any honest Lythians? Like, normal people? G: I think I met one. It was a long time ago. I might have imagined it. Dark Woods M: There's something on this tree... G: Another of Donnell's crazy edicts? M: No... G: Spit it out. M: It's writing scratched into the tree trunk. "I remember Swooty." M: Grim, do you think it's possible the hutchen is involved in this somehow? G: He's tricked us before. M: And all of this feels a little surreal. G: If he's involved, then Ava and Eron are in more danger, not less. M: Oh, Nameless. Let me be paranoid. Let me be seeing shadows where there are none. And keep Ava and Eron safe. Dangerous Path M: This is getting ominous. There's another tree carved with a raven's image. G: Keep your eyes out for more Swootidalian demons. M: What? G: That's what Swooty was. We might have annoyed them, as well as Glimpy, with killing Swooty. Dwarf Constable: Hail Traveler! Are you going to the King's Arena? M: Umm... What is that, exactly? Dwarf Constable: King Donnell Mickero has created the most devious, labyrinthine, gladiatorial arena in Lythia. Dwarf Constable: He's invited Mages and warriors to come and test their strength against it. Dwarf Constable: You look a likely enough Mage. How about a practice duel? To keep us both sharp for the arena! Grim Forest M: It sounds like Donnell has found an excuse to fill the Forge with more monsters than usual. G: The good news is you might be able to sneak in with the other idiots coming to fight. M: Maybe. M: Here we are. The Forge. M: Ahem. I am here to fight in King Donnell's Arena! Overwatch: Exterminate! M: Looks like they were told to watch for us. G: Back to the old standby of blasting everything in our way to pieces. Can't say I'm disappointed. A Warm Welcome Donnell: Attention Gladiators! M: That's Donnell, but I can't see him. G: It sounds like he's found a way to project his voice throughout the Forge. He's probably rooms away. D: Any gladiator that kills the Mage carrying a brown book will be awarded the best place in the Arena and one thousand gold pieces. M: Right. No chance of this being easy then? M: Look at all these people! Donnell must have offered piles of gold for people to travel so far for his Arena. Forge's Depths G: Look out! A Plooff! Gargormeth: Twrrr... M: It's Gargormeth. He – ah, it looks like he wants us to follow him. G: Oh, Nameless. M: Well. I suppose we might find Ava and Eron. Lead on, Gargormeth. Gar: Tweee! M: I still can't believe you made the Plooffs, Grim. G: We do silly things when we're in love. M: I don't know. I think I'm with Ava. I've started to like the fluffy menaces. Reunion Gar: Tweeee! M: Ava! Thank the Nameless! You're alright. Ava: I'm fine. I'm not hurt. But Eron - M: Where is he? A: I don't know. We got separated. I can't find him. M: We'll find him. Come on! A: We weren't even near the Forge when the golems caught us. It was like they were waiting for us to separate. A: And then they dumped me in this weird arena. I think Eron's still in there. M: Is the arena below us? A: Yes. I fought my way up. M: The most important parts of the Forge are on the lowest levels. That's where Donnell will be. We'll have to go through the arena to get to him. The Way Down M: Ava, we should tell you. We think Glimpy might be involved in this mess. A: What? That evil reprobate! That wretched dragon filth! That - G: Did she just cut that golem in half? M: You know, Ava. I'm glad you're on our side. That makes me happy. A: What is that? D: Why, that is my latest experiment! One of them, anyway! I call it the Spinelet! Look! A: Where is that voice coming from? M: We think Donnell has rigged the Forge so that he can be heard anywhere. And can hear us, apparently. M: Donnell! I'm going to destroy your new golem, if you don't give up being king! D: How dare you threaten my royal self! Attack, Spinelet! Kill the Mage! The Abyss M: Wow. A Dullahan? How on earth did Donnell get one of those in here? G: He might have had the help of a certain creature merchant. A: Right. He's got weird themes going on in the arena. So far as I can tell, this one is the Abyss. M: An appropriate, if twisted bit of humor. A: One of those cursed golems! M: Ava! No! PG: !!! A: What? M: It's PG. It's a friend. Sort of. It hasn't tried to kill us yet, anyway. Gar: Twrrr... PG: <3 The Elements G: Do you have a decent explanation for why Donnell's favorite golem is helping us out? M: No. but I don't have a whole lot of explanations for much right now. G: Truer words were never spoken. Just don't turn your back on the thing. A: Eron! Where are you? A: If you get yourself killed I'm going to find you in the Abyss and drag you back! A: Stormsblood! Where are you? A: Eron... Dragon's Lair M: Let me guess what the theme of this arena is going to be... G: Gods curse it! M: Huh. G: Must have run out of the big ones. Eron: Can't say I'm terribly distressed about it. Enchanted Lands G: Why! This feels like home! M: I wasn't really looking forward to seeing your creations quite so soon. A: At least we know how to fight them! M: Ava? Are you- A: I'm fine. Let's just find him. G: It will be well, Ava. Eron is too much of a pain to die easily. Far too stubborn. A: Don't start being nice, Grim. It's reminds me of how bad things are right now. G: Mage, has it occurred to you that we might need to fight our way back out of the Forge again. M: Yes, but first we have to fight our way in. G: Ava's exhausted. She would have collapsed by now, but she's got to find Eron. And you aren't much better. M: We'll make it. We have to. Constructs Arise M: Oh good. Just what I was hoping for. A: Come on, blasted machines! Try to take us down! M: I haven't seen that one before. D: This, as you can see, is my latest Stalker Golem! It's the first golem that hasn't stabbed an assistant in prototyping! I'm so proud! M: How do you get people to be your assistant, Donnell? D: It's amazing what people will do when you call it an internship. Desert's Darlings M: Ava! Wait a minute! You look like death! A: He's somewhere in here, Mage. He's got to be. PG: !!! M: Do you know where Eron is, PG? PG: !!! A: Follow him! G: These two are both going to collapse if we can't stop soon. Gar: Twee. G: I'm talking to the Plooff now. New low point. Gar: Twrr... Angui Terrors M: Egh... A: Come on... we've got to keep fighting... these things will kill us. I'm not getting eaten by a Grobii! M: "Here lies the Dawnbreaker: Conquerer of Demon Princes. Eaten by a Grobii and mourned by none because all his friends are dead too." G: That morbid sense of humor is coming right along, Mage. A: Not these things! M: Back up, Ava... I'll deal with the Patasola. Ethereal Visions G: Oh no... not my favorite theme. M: Ethereal monsters. Just great. What I wouldn't give for Emila's help right now. I'd take Sir Halleal too, at the moment. M: Ava! A: I'm sorry, Eron... I can't... M: Ava! Hang in there. We'll find somewhere to rest. M: Stormsblood. We've used too much magic. Too much summoning. I can't lift you, Ava. Glimpy: Well, isn't that just a shame. M: You little bas- Glimpy: Temper, temper, Mage. It's bad for your spirit to die angry. I have one more thing I'd like to do to you before you die. G: I got this, Mage. Give me just a second- Virbane – It is your death that is near, hutchen. Glimpy: Ha! Demon prince, you are mine! M: No! Grim! Glimpy: Nice try, Mage, but your little demon is trapped once more. And this time I hold the book. Glimpy: And this? See this knife? It eats ethereal magic. Let's see if a demon prince can survive this! M: Grim! Glimpy: Ahaha! Your companion is as dead as my Swooty. Now, it's your turn, Mage. I leave you to your fate. Winged Guard M: I can't keep up... no. M: Grim... Eron: Mage! Is that you? M: Eron! Thank the Nameless! Ava's catching up- A: Eron! E: I brought help. Emila: Quite the mess you've gotten into, this time. Emila: Are you two quite done saying "hello"? E: Wha- Sorry, Archmage. A: We're not nearly done, but it can wait til after we kill Glimpy. E: Glimpy? You two need to catch us up... A: … And that brings you up to date. E: I was in one of the upper arenas. I fought my way clear and went to look for the Mage, to help find Ava. E: I ran into the Archmage first though. E: We came as quickly as we could. E: Mage, you are quiet. What's happened? M: Nothing. Let's just get to Glimpy. Fire's Heart Emila: Hmm. This doesn't look like one of the arenas. A: We made it through! We're in the belly of the Forge. Emila: Here. Drink this, you two. It'll keep you on your feet for awhile. M: That's better. A: Indeed. M: Let's look around. Glimpy can't have gotten far. D: Eeeeyahh! M: You! D: I am the king of Lythia! You cannot touch me! M: I am going to kill you. I won't have to touch you to do it. PG: !!! D: Shut up, PG! I will not give up my crown! If it's a fight they want, they'll have it! M: This is the last time you'll- PG: !!! M: Out of the way, PG. PG: !!!!! Emila: Mage. Let him go. I have a dungeon waiting for him. Let it be enough. M: Donnell, where did Glimpy go? Did he have a book with him? PG: >>> M: That way? Very well. Let's finish this. Deserted Tunnels D: Mage! Wait! Glimpy has assembled the strongest creatures in Lythia to await you. D: Be ready to face the gods themselves. And, ah, something I made for him. E: We are with you, Mage, and not the Nameless themselves could turn us from it. Emila: Indeed. PG! Keep your master here until we return. A: Donnell wasn't joking. E: Or exaggerating. Emila: Arm yourself, Mage. This Glimpy must have planned this for a long time, if this is a sample of what awaits us. Forgotten Passage Glimpy: What, Mage? Still following me? Come to collect the corpse of a book? M: … A: What? Where's Grim? Grim? M: He came out of the book, and Glimpy was waiting for him. He caught him in a different enchanted book. Emila: Oh, Nameless. M: And then stabbed the book. Grim hasn't said anything since. A: How could you not tell us? I was behind you, I didn't see! M: It's – we don't know if he's still - Emila: We're wasting time. Recriminations later, friends. Emila: Stormsblood! Where did Glimpy find these monsters! Emila: That's it! I'm going to get my Conclave Mages. We'll make sure Glimpy can't escape the Forge and work our way down. Emila: Stay alive until we get here. I suggest you wait with Donnell. M: That's unlikely. Emila: Then find him quickly, Mage. The potion you drank put the exhaustion off, it didn't make it go away. M: Farewell, Emila. We'll meet again soon. Dark Ways Glimpy: Hmm... Such fragile pages. Some of them are just falling out. E: Stop this mockery! A: Or stop running. I like the second one better. Then I can tear you limb from limb. M: Grim! Answer us if you can! M: … A: Don't lose hope. We can catch him! M: There's too many of these monsters! I can't fight them all! E: We'll hold them off, so you don't have to worry about your back. A: We will? I want to get my hands on Glimpy! E: We can do more good here. Glimpy will be captured more quickly if we can give the Mage room to run. A: Fine. Make him pay, Mage. Gar: Twrrrr! Dank Corridors Glimpy: Still trying, Mage? You won't defeat my army. I've had years to gather the most powerful creatures in Lythia. Glimpy: I should thank you for giving me a reason to use them all. Glimpy: What should I do with the book, do you think? I could drop it down a well. Or leave it in the filth of a bloodworm's den. Glimpy: I could eat it. Does that count as cannibalism, do you think? Glimpy: What? No response. M: Slow down a little, I'll give you a response. Glimpy: Ha! Ever the brave words. You're too late. The demon is dead. Even my death won't bring him back. Glimpy: Ah! Here is another of Swooty's brethren! Come to pay you back! Last Stand Glimpy: Will you die, already! M: No. That wasn't in my plan. Glimpy: Bah! It's never in anyone's plan. M: Cornered at last! Give me the book! Glimpy: Yes! Meet your doom, Mage! The Amethyst Colossus! M: Donnell's last gift. Come on, monster. Your death is impatient and so am I. Glimpy: No! Not again! Not – Ah! AGHHH! M: Aha... Grim would like that, crushed under your own golem. I'm going to burn your body, to make sure you're finally dead. M: Grim? M: … M: Grim. Epilogue Emila: Mage? Are you well? M: I am, Emila. But Grim... he's gone. A: No! E: What of Glimpy? M: Dead. I checked. Three times. E: I'll go and check a fourth. Conclave Vanguard: Excuse me, Your Majesty. M: Who is he talking to? A: To Emila. She's the temporary queen of Lythia. Emila: What is it? Conclave Vanguard: The Forge is secure, ma'am. Emila: Excellent. Now. Let me see the books. Both of them. M: Emila, what are you - Emila: Ah... There we go. G: What are you all staring at? M: Grim! A: You're alive! G: Of course, I'm alive. I mean, I'm a book, so I'm sort of dead... M: Ha... Thank you, Emila. Emila: The least I can do, Dawnbreaker. Lythia is safe again. Emila: Now. Let's get to work. This mess won't clean itself up. 3 Months Later Emila: My thanks, Mage. We could not have rebuilt Lythia with such speed using ordinary methods. M: Meaning? G: She means you are a loose cannon, but you get things done. M: Oh. Thank you. I think. Your Majesty. Emila: The elven princedoms have officially recognized our authority and the Shydosin ambassador will give a favorable report. Emila: The Conclave of Mages will do quite well. M: I agree. What's next for Grim and I? Emila: I believe you should consider that carefully. I could use you, of course. But it would include paperwork. Emila: The Conclave believes in a more reserved approach to politics than Lythia has seen thus far. Emila: And they particularly want you on a bit of a leash. M: And you don't? Emila: I have developed an unfortunate fondness for you. M: Ha. Thank you, Your Majesty. Emila: Emila, my dear. I pray our paths will cross again. Farewell. M: Goodbye, Emila. Eron: Mage! How are you? M: I'm well. I'm considering going on a rather long vacation. A: To avoid the Conclave's grasp? Now that we've built them, I wonder if Lythia would do better with some anarchy. E: They'll do well. As well as any bureaucracy can. M: What about you two? Are you staying to serve the Conclave? E: Actually, we've bought a castle. A: 'Bought' as in we were the ones that got rid of the Vampyressa infestation and A: the Conclave agreed to give it to us after kicking and screaming like infants. E: Yes, well. We're going to look after the villages around the castle for awhile. E: See if we can keep them healthy, well fed, and unannoyed by demon possessions and the like. A: You should come. It's a castle. There's room. M: Perhaps for a time. E: We'll look for you. G: So. What now? G: You said that you wanted to see other continents. Meet people who don't want to kill you. Maybe sail a sea or two. M: And? G: What better moment than now? M: It is the moment. But I'll miss this place. G: We'll come back. It can't stay calm enough for paperpushers to rule for long. It's just not that sort of world. M: You're right. G: I always am. M: Ha. G: Let's see what awaits the Dawnbreaker and the Demon Prince. M: I doubt it will be much good. We tend to find monsters. G: None mightier than ourselves. M: Very well, Grimoire. Let's go. We'll find what adventures we can. And what friends. G: Who are you kidding? I'm the best friend you'll ever have. M: True enough. M: Farewell, Lythia. Peace guide you, and may we meet again. Category:Transcripts